


might seduce your dad type

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, Smut, age changes too, babysitter!yohan, but he has feelings too, dohyon is seungyoun's kid, dw they're all legal, except for the kids but they dont count, hangyul is a thirsty being, there are so many sexual jokes, tutor!hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Hangyul would trade the world to spend hours tutoring Dohyon. Dohyon always had snacks to share with him when they studied.It also really helps that the kid's father is a whole snack, too.





	might seduce your dad type

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, don't expect too much.
> 
> but ffs we know where i got the title from.

“I asked Seungyoun hyung if it was okay if he could take Dohyon to Wooseok hyung’s place this Friday, instead of having me watch him,” Yohan explained, scrolling through his phone instead of actually studying for the exam he was in the middle of complaining about. 

They were seated in the library of their university, Yohan wasting precious time while Hangyul tried to study for an upcoming exam. In the middle of the examination season, the library was packed with people and all the tables around them were covered in textbooks accompanied by stressed students. Yohan was the only person within a hundred-metre radius that wasn’t bothering to do any studying. 

Hangyul glanced up from his textbook at his best friend, brow quirked. 

Yohan clarified, “I have to pass that exam or I’m literally going to be on academic probation.” 

Hangyul frowned. 

He supposed it made sense. Dohyon was the child that Yohan babysat on most weekdays for spare cash. Babysitting took up a good chunk of his time, though Dohyon didn’t really need that much attention when he was being watched. Yohan _ could _ arguably study while he watched Dohyon. The child was relatively low maintenance and could entertain himself. 

_ Asking Wooseok to watch Dohyon instead? _He supposed that also made sense. 

Wooseok, Yohan’s cousin, was friends with the child’s father and was the one who offered him the job when he got himself an office job (and couldn’t watch his best friend’s kid for free anymore). Wooseok was the reason Yohan registered for late-night lectures. He made sure that Yohan’s schedules didn’t clash with the babysitting arrangements so he could watch Dohyon in the mornings while the child’s father was at work. Wooseok got off work at the same time as Dohyon’s father, so Wooseok micromanaged the arrangements to ensure that there would never be a moment where his friend’s child was home alone. 

Dohyon could probably handle himself if he was left alone for the few minutes between the time Yohan would have to depart to class and the time that his father would get home from work if he wasn’t terribly afraid of being left alone. He hardly could manage closed doors. Hangyul would know. Dohyon was the kid that Yohan babysat but he was also the same child that Hangyul tutored on most weekends. 

(Yohan got _ that _ job for Hangyul. As great of a babysitter he was (and as great of a student he was), Yohan couldn’t teach for shit.)

The bottom line was that Dohyon was a very sweet boy; nine years old and an absolute joy to be around. He was very low maintenance and reasonably quiet. He still needed a little bit of help with his homework but Hangyul took care of that for him. Hangyul didn’t know why Yohan would pass up the opportunity to spend time with the kid (ignoring the fact that he saw him almost every weekday). Hangyul would trade the world to spend hours tutoring the child. _ Because he enjoyed spending time at Dohyon’s place. Dohyon always had snacks to share with him when they studied. _

Hangyul tapped his pen against the surface of his notebook, “You’re literally a top student, I don’t think you’re even remotely close to academic probation.”

_ “Oh.” _ Yohan looked up from his phone at him. He looked surprised. There was a glint in his eyes, a second later, “I thought you were going to be upset that I didn’t ask you to take my job for a day.”

Dramatically, Hangyul groaned into the textbook lying open on the desk. 

_ Leave it to his best friend to make jabs at him. _ It wasn’t really a secret that he was _ infatuated _ with the father of the kid he tutored on weekends. For a while, he was under the impression that it was a well-kept secret but Yohan had him all figured out. Yohan thought it was hilarious that Hangyul really wouldn’t mind being _ railed _ by the father of the kid he tutored. _ Hangyul didn’t think it was so funny. _

Yohan was right, though. He would have loved to take up an offer to cover Yohan’s job for a day if it meant he could watch Cho Seungyoun walk into the house at the end of the day, tired from work. He would give the world to see the way the Cho Seungyoun would slowly pull his tie from around his neck, unbutton the top button of his shirt, and loosen it just enough for the skin by his collarbones to show under the white material. He would give anything witness that.

But Hangyul knew better than that. He knew better than to want something he shouldn’t, but it was hard.

It was hard because Cho Seungyoun was just _ so fucking hot. _

Yohan had a good job. Dohyon was a sweet boy and his father was hot as hell. Seungyoun was even sweet enough to invite Yohan to have dinner with them on days when Yohan didn’t have night classes. Yohan, as Dohyon’s dear babysitter, got excellent treatment and Hangyul was _ almost _jealous of the amount of time his best friend got to spend with the family; the amount of time he was in the presence of Cho Seungyoun. Hangyul, as Dohyon’s beloved tutor, didn’t get nearly as much attention. It was fine, though. On a good day, Seungyoun offered to drive him home after Hangyul finished tutoring Dohyon and refused an invitation to have takeout with them. That was enough. Hangyul figured he should limit the amount of time he spent around Seungyoun, anyway. 

“I’m not upset,” he huffed. Yohan chuckled.

“You’re passing up an opportunity, Hangyul,” Yohan teased. “You’re missing out on the chance to stay for dinner and help Seungyoun hyung wash the dishes. What if he falls in love with you when he sees how wonderfully you stroke the porcelain of his dishes with your sudsy hands?”

Hangyul lifted his head from the textbook and glared at Yohan, “You took that opportunity away from me, you piece of shit. You already asked Seungyoun hyung if he could go to Wooseok hyung’s place!”

Yohan clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “Ah,” he mused, “you’re right.”

Yohan looked back down at his phone with a mischievous smile.

“It’s okay,” he said. Hangyul couldn’t see the wicked glint of his eyes. Yohan scrolled, innocently, “You’ll have another chance at making him fall in love when he sees how you stroke other things.”

Hangyul violently whipped his pen at Yohan.

It was a Saturday.

Saturdays meant Hangyul spent the majority of his time at Seungyoun’s house. And for that reason alone, Saturdays were Hangyul’s favourite day of the week. 

Saturdays meant he had the chance to fill up on his weekly dose of eye candy. It was the only day of the week where he could actually _ see _ Cho Seungyoun in the flesh without being terribly creepy about it. It was the only day of the week where Hangyul could bask in the glory of everything that was Cho Seungyoun in person. During the week, he could only rely on his best friend to send him pictures of Seungyoun (doing absolutely anything and everything) and telling stories about their dinners—though those were both things Yohan did on his own accord and that Hangyul pretended he didn’t actually want.

Saturdays were great in every aspect. Saturdays were for rest and sleeping in for most students around his age. For Hangyul, Saturday was spent tutoring Dohyon. Given that it was also Seungyoun’s day off though, things worked out in Hangyul’s favour. Hangyul was being paid for his attention to be on Dohyon and teaching the child, but Seungyoun lingered around them as he taught Dohyon and Hangyul got glimpses of the older man, sometimes. _ A little bit of a distraction didn’t hurt too much. Dohyon was doing well. _

When Hangyul rang the doorbell, perfectly on time for his scheduled tutoring sessions (because he had to impress Seungyoun even though he’d already been doing this tutoring thing for months), Seungyoun had been the one who let him into the house with a kind smile. 

That was an hour ago. 

He was nowhere to be seen while Hangyul was seated with Dohyon on the living room floor.

Dohyon had neatly folded his hands together on the table with a smile on his lips, patiently waiting to receive his grades for his quiz. Hangyul was seated across from the child on the living room floor, tapping a red pen against the surface of the coffee table as he marked Dohyon’s quiz. He had his legs crossed as he scanned through the answers of Dohyon’s math problems. Dohyon tried to peek at the paper.

_ “Dohyon-ah,” _Hangyul scolded, moving the paper away from the child’s line of sight. He pouted.

“I want to see, hyung!” he complained. Hangyul chuckled.

“You’ll see it in a second,” he told him. Then, pitying him, Hangyul smiled, “You’re doing well.”

Dohyon immediately nodded his head at the reassurance, eyes brightening, “Really?”

“You’re always doing well,” Hangyul assured him. “You get good grades, don’t you?”

Dohyon nodded, happily. He rested his chin in his palms and leaned against the table, eyes sparkling with childish excitement, “My teacher complimented me, last week. I got the highest mark on the test.”

Hangyul smiled as he circled the last number on the sheet.

“You’re a smart boy, Dohyon-ah,” he said. Hangyul flipped the sheet over and handed it back to the child. “You just need to be a little more careful with reading questions.”

Dohyon looked down at the test paper. He pouted immediately.

Hangyul tapped the back of the pen against the sheet, “This is a subtraction question. You added.”

Dohyon lifted his pencil and drew a straight line down the centre of the subtraction sign. He smiled at Hangyul, cheekily. He laughed, a bright sound of amusement. He shook his head.

“Nice try, Dohyon-ah,” he said. “That’s not going to work.”

The child pouted at him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears (and Hangyul wouldn’t let himself be caught dead making Seungyoun’s kid cry). Dohyon stared down at the paper, “But, hyung, dad said that if I don’t get a perfect score on the quiz you give me, he won’t buy me popcorn!”

Hangyul’s heart melted at the argument. He sighed, “Do you want a different quiz? Your dad doesn’t have to know that you already wrote one.”

Dohyon immediately nodded his head, eager.

Hangyul opened his bag to pull out another copy of the quiz he’d printed out for Dohyon. 

There was the sound of footsteps shuffling towards the living room. Dohyon looked at Hangyul with wide eyes. In a moment of panic as their eyes met, Hangyul slammed the quiz paper down onto the coffee table and he quickly shoved the marked quiz back into his bag to hide it. He rushed to restart the timer on his phone. He put the device on the table in front of Dohyon. 

Seungyoun appeared in the doorway as Dohyon began scribbling on his test paper.

“Hey, Hangyul, do you have any plans after you finish tutoring Dohyon today?” 

Hangyul turned at the sound of Seungyoun’s voice. He had to take a breath as he took in _ Seungyoun. _

Seungyoun’s hair was matted to his forehead, weighted with the dampness, still wet from the shower. The twenty-eight-year-old man was wearing a loose white t-shirt and sweatpants; simple. Hangyul still couldn’t take his eyes away from him. He knew that Seungyoun had tattoos adorned across his body but when they were left in the open, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tall man.

Seungyoun lifted an arm to push his bangs out of his eyes, just barely flexing his arm with the motion.

Hangyul almost drooled. 

At his silence, Seungyoun looked concerned. The taller man blinked, “Hangyul?”

Hangyul snapped out of it quickly, his cheeks heating up with colour. He cleared his throat.

“Uh,” he swallowed. “No, I don’t. Why?”

Seungyoun glanced at his son. He motioned for Hangyul to move towards him, for them to go somewhere else to speak. He didn’t want to speak too loudly in front of his son who was writing a quiz. Hangyul quietly got up from his spot next to Dohyon to approach Seungyoun. He swallowed hard.

Seungyoun led him to the hallway to speak, closer to where the bedrooms were. Hangyul couldn’t help his imagination from running wild at the simple thought of moving closer to Seungyoun’s bedroom.

_ Goodness, will you please behave? _he scolded himself.

Seungyoun offered him a smile when he turned to look at Hangyul. Hangyul’s throat went dry. 

Seungyoun tilted his head. Hangyul tried his best to avoid letting his eyes follow a drop of water that trickled down the side of Seungyoun’s neck from his wet hair. 

Seungyoun spoke, “Wooseok and I were supposed to take Dohyon to go see a movie, but he had something come up. I don’t want to disappoint Dohyon so we’re still going to go, but we have an extra ticket. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?”

Hangyul blinked, “Me?”

Seungyoun scratched the back of his neck with a laugh. The droplet of water disappeared somewhere against the collar of his t-shirt when he moved his hand. Hangyul mentally smacked himself. In a focused attempt of controlling his own mind, he looked up at Seungyoun.

“Yeah,” the older man replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t want the ticket to go to waste, so if you’re free, it would be nice if you could come with us. Dohyon would love to have you tagging along. We’ll even drive you back to your place after.”

“Well, what are you watching?” Hangyul asked as if he really cared what they were watching. He would give anything to spend a night with Seungyoun and his son. 

“Frozen 2,” Seungyoun replied, “Dohyon’s been begging me to take him for the opening night since it was announced. He said that one of his friends at school is _ definitely _ going to see it for opening night and he doesn’t want to risk having spoilers if Jinwoo sees it first.”

Hangyul pursed his lips into a small smile, incredibly fond of the thought of Dohyon being so insistent to see a movie. He had only known the child for a couple of months but the fondness he held in his heart for the child was too much. The fondness he had for the child was even stronger than the desire he had to be pinned against the wall by Cho Seungyoun. That was saying something.

“Well,” he said, “If you don’t mind me tagging along, I’d love to come with you.”

“We’d love your company,” Seungyoun answered. “We’ll pick you up unless you’d like to stay here to hang out with Dohyon and me until we’re ready to go?”

Hangyul shook his head, “I need to go back to my place for a bit.” _ I need to look good for you. _

Seungyoun nodded, understanding, “We’ll come to get you, then!”

The timer on Hangyul’s phone rang. It jolted both of them out of their conversation. With a soft sound of surprise, Hangyul whirled around to head back to the living room to take the test back from Dohyon. He almost forgot that he was here for Dohyon. _ A bad tutor, really. _

But as he was leaving Seungyoun in the hallway, he suddenly remembered Dohyon’s pleading eyes when he’d been talking about popcorn. Hangyul hadn’t even seen Dohyon’s redone test paper yet but he felt an overwhelming need to warn the child’s father of his plans. 

Hangyul quickly turned to look at Seungyoun, “Hyung, if you don’t buy him popcorn, I will.”

“He’s such a daddy,” Hangyul sighed, dreamy. Yohan fixed him with a weird look, amused and slightly disgusted. It was almost funny that the expression worked perfectly on Yohan.

“Hangyul, he literally is a dad.”

Yohan was sprawled out on Hangyul’s bed. Yohan aced the exam he was complaining about a week ago and he was spending his free time trying to distract Hangyul from studying for his exams. Needless to say, it was working very well. All Yohan needed to earn entry into Hangyul’s apartment was the promise to show Hangyul a bunch of new photos he took of Seungyoun cooking. When Hangyul was unguarded and too distracted thinking about Seungyoun, Yohan squished himself through the doorway. And now, there was no way to kick Yohan out of the apartment. 

“Yeah and he’s like the _ coolest _dad,” Hangyul told him. “He’s literally so good.”

It was a few days after the movie date with Seungyoun and Dohyon. Hangyul had been in heaven for the duration of the movie date. Dohyon had been insistent that he wanted to sit between them so he could be seated between his two favourite people. The young boy held the popcorn bag in his lap and Hangyul’s fingers brushed with Seungyoun’s several times during the movie. He could barely focus on the movie itself with his mind sparking with nerves every time they touched. 

Dohyon had fallen asleep as the movie ended and Seungyoun picked the boy up and carried him on his back. To Hangyul, it was endearing. He looked at Seungyoun with rose-coloured lenses but for once, he felt his heart skip a beat watching Seungyoun_ be a father _. Dohyon’s cheek rested against Seungyoun’s shoulder, sleepy. Seungyoun had given him a small smile when he softly stroked the boy’s cheek. Seungyoun was also infinitely grateful when Hangyul offered to sit in the backseat with Dohyon in his lap so the boy wouldn’t wake up while Seungyoun drove them home. Hangyul’s heart swelled.

Yohan made a face. The other boy plucked a chip from the bowl on Hangyul’s desk and popped it into his mouth, “Did he show you the mug that Dohyon got him for Father’s Day last year or something?”

Hangyul blinked, “No. What’s that?”

Yohan laughed, “It’s a mug. It says _ ‘#1 Coolest Dad’ _ on it. Seungyoun hyung is extremely proud of it.”

“I haven’t seen it,” Hangyul replied. “But he really is the coolest dad.”

“I’ve seen it too many times,” Yohan told him. “I wash his dishes for him.”

Hangyul sighed, resting his cheek in his palm with his elbow against his desk. “You know, I really hate washing the dishes but I’d wash _ his _ dishes.”

“You would literally do anything for him,” Yohan retorted. 

Hangyul huffed, “You’re not _ wrong _.”

“I swear everyone knows that you want him to fuck your brains out,” Yohan remarked, “except for him.”

“What do you _ mean _ everyone?”

“Wooseok hyung knows,” Yohan replied, pointedly, as if Wooseok qualified as _ everyone _. Hangyul didn’t think Wooseok qualified to be everyone. “He asked me about it the other day.”

“And you exposed me?”

“He looked me dead in the eye and asked me—in that really soft voice he does sometimes when he really wants to know something—_ ‘does Hangyul want his asshole ripped open by Seungyounnie?’ _” Yohan reported. “What was I supposed to do? Look him dead in the eye and lie about it?”

_ “Yes?!” _ Hangyul’s jaw dropped in disbelief at Yohan, “Yes, because now his _ best friend _ knows that I want him to fuck me. That would literally be like me telling Seungwoo hyung that you want to smash!”

Yohan scrunched up his nose, “That would not be the same. It wouldn’t be a four-way scenario. Wooseok hyung isn’t Seungyoun hyung. Just because Wooseok hyung knows doesn’t mean he’s going to tell Seungyoun hyung.” Yohan shrugged, “Besides, I’m not like you. I’m a lot subtler.”

“Okay, says the one who nearly fell over in lecture the other day, right after Seungwoo hyung asked you if you were okay,” Hangyul retorted. 

“This isn’t _ about _ me,” he replied, “This is about how you want an actual dad to fuck your brains out.”

“He’s a _ single _ father!”

“He’s still a father!”

“Are you telling me, given the chance, you _ wouldn’t _let Seungyoun hyung hit it?”

Yohan stared at him, incredulous, “First of all, _ you _ would _ kill _ me.”

Hangyul hesitated. “Okay, you’re right. I would.”

Yohan’s phone buzzed. Hangyul looked at the screen of his best friend’s phone as it lit up. _ Wooseok. _

“It’s Wooseok hyung,” he reported. Yohan held out his hand for the device. 

“He’s probably asking me how long it has been since you’ve gotten railed.”

Hangyul whipped the phone at him.

Being a good student and being a good tutor to a really good child had absolutely nothing to do with being someone who made good decisions. It wasn’t something that was _ expected _of him. Hangyul rarely made good decisions. 

Hangyul figured nothing really needed to be _ good _ about him outside of school and his job. He supposed there was nothing inherently _ good _ about him anyway if he had the guts to look his boss in the eye with a confident smile when he spent a night getting off to the thought of his hands on him.

So, on a day where he wasn’t scheduled to be working and was dismissed from class early, he made a bad decision. It was pouring rain and he’d forgotten his umbrella. 

Hangyul acted on impulse. He gave in to the bad ideas lingering in his mind. He tended to do that when he was thinking of Seungyoun, anyway.

He ended up on Seungyoun’s doorstep, drenched in the rain.

And before he could take back the worries in his mind, Hangyul rang the doorbell. He knew Seungyoun was home. Yohan told him that he was. He could always trust Yohan for updates, he always knew. And if he didn’t have the slightest clue, then Wooseok had no qualms about asking his best friend of his whereabouts to report to Yohan. Hangyul knew Seungyoun was home.

He waited.

Seungyoun looked surprised when he opened the door. He clearly hadn’t been expecting any visitors. 

Hangyul immediately noticed that the older man was wearing shorts instead of his usual sweatpants. He tried his best not to obviously stare. 

The surprise on Seungyoun’s face quickly morphed into concern, “_ Oh, _ Hangyul, what are you doing here? You’re drenched, my goodness!”

“I forgot my umbrella,” Hangyul answered, weakly. “Your place was closer than home.”

Hangyul has watched enough porn in his life to know that, if everything worked as it did in porn, this would be the moment that Seungyoun would magically fall in love with his charms and suddenly want to fuck him against the wall. But life didn’t work quite like it did in porn. _ Unfortunate, really. _

Seungyoun took his wrist into his hand and pulled him into the house. 

“Let me grab you a towel,” Seungyoun told him. The older man disappeared quickly down the hall.

Hangyul stood in the doorway helplessly dripping with the rainwater still soaking his clothing. 

Now that he was here, he didn’t know what he was planning.

If he really believed that behaving as if he existed in a pornographic movie was a smart idea, he might have stripped off his drenched top and hope that it was sexy enough for Seungyoun to want to push him against a wall. Hangyul, surprisingly, had a little bit of shame. He resisted the urge to re-enact an unscripted porn film.

It would be too embarrassing if he didn’t work out as his head scripted it out to be. He wasn’t ready to let go of his job. He would much rather continue to spend his hours silently thirsting over Seungyoun, if it meant that he could spend more time with Dohyon, as well. 

On a normal day, the sound of a visitor at their door would summon Dohyon running down the hallway. Hangyul knew that because Dohyon had escaped from their tutoring sessions several times when Wooseok dropped by to give Seungyoun food (“Dohyon strangely loves Wooseok’s cooking, so he brings it over for him when he makes too much,” Seungyoun explained to him). This time, that didn’t happen. Hangyul noticed it immediately after he pushed his inappropriate thoughts away from his mind. 

When Seungyoun returned to the doorway with a soft, fluffy towel in his hands, the older man had a kind smile on his lips.

“Dry yourself off,” he said. “I can lend you some clothes if you’d like. I’ll drive you home when the rain lets up. You shouldn’t be walking around in the pouring rain.”

Hangyul’s heart swelled. He looked down. Unsure of what to say, he mumbled his gratitude. 

Then, he looked up at Seungyoun with curious eyes.

“Where’s Dohyon?” Hangyul asked. Seungyoun handed him the towel with a quiet laugh.

“He’s with his mom,” he replied. “He always spends his birthday with her.”

Hangyul pretended he didn’t focus too much on the mention of Dohyon’s mother. He didn’t know much about her. Seungyoun never really spoke about her and everything he knew about her was through quiet mentions from Dohyon. Even then, the child didn’t mention his mother too often. Hangyul always assumed she wasn’t a huge part of their lives anymore. He never wanted to ask, though.

“It’s his birthday?” Hangyul asked, instead. Seungyoun nodded his head. 

“He’s turning ten! Double digits, my god,” Seungyoun told him. Then, with a laugh, he smiled fondly, “He’s growing up too quickly. Every year, he leaves me for a day and he comes back a year older. It sends me into a little bit of a crisis.”

“Does he… only spend time with your…?” Hangyul’s voice drifted off. Seungyoun caught it.

“His mother,” Seungyoun supplied. “She’s not my ex or anything. We never dated… nor were we married.”

_ “Oh.” _

“You look confused,” Seungyoun chuckled. He took it upon himself to clarify the relationship, “His mother was my classmate when I was in university. We fooled around at a party and things happened when they shouldn’t have,” he explained, “and now, I have the sweetest angel in my life.” He paused, lips pressed together in amusement at the look on Hangyul’s face; mildly distressed and uncertain. “Don’t make that face, you didn’t offend me or anything, Hangyul. I don’t mind talking about her.”

Hangyul toyed with the edge of the fluffy towel, eyes to the ground, “Oh, okay…”

Seungyoun smiled at him, kind as ever.

“Are you going to stand by the door until the rain lets up? Come have a seat, I’ll make tea.” Seungyoun turned with a small laugh and a knowing look, “You can ask me more about Dohyon and his mother if you want to. I don’t mind talking about them at all.”

Hangyul followed him to the living room, nerves skyrocketing. _ What if I want to know more about you? _

In the hour before the rain let up, Hangyul learned several things about Seungyoun and his family.

He learned that, out of all the days in a year, Dohyon only saw his mother for two days of the year—his birthday and Christmas day. She left Seungyoun and Dohyon to their own devices for the remainder of the year. Sometimes, Seungyoun showed up to family dinners if she insisted he come with Dohyon because she didn’t want their son being jeered at by the other children for not having a father present. Despite mutually caring for their child, they never spoke very much outside of the text messages; important time arrangements to pick up Dohyon and pictures of the child growing up over the years.

He learned that Dohyon was raised by his mother for the first three years of his life, while Seungyoun was finishing up his university degree. He learned that Dohyon’s mother dropped out of university after she learned of her pregnancy. They were in their first year of studies when they were careless in fooling around. They were eighteen and careless; she was a hook-up at a party and they barely knew one another. Seungyoun had put his studies on hold to take responsibility for his child when she told him about it. 

He learned that she and Seungyoun had tried to make it work even though they didn’t have romantic feelings for one another. In the end, they decided it would be best if they went their separate ways and agreed to raise their child as peacefully as possible. For them, that meant putting Dohyon in Seungyoun’s care for the majority of the year and letting the child visit his mother on scheduled days of the year. It certainly wasn’t conventional but it was something that worked for them.

Hangyul also learned that Seungyoun’s shoulders were wider than they looked and that Seungyoun’s t-shirts fit him loosely, comfortable and soft. He learned that Seungyoun really didn’t know how to react to compliments; he got shy. He learned that Seungyoun laughed into his hand when he was shy, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the brightening of his wide smile. _ It was endearing. _ He learned that Seungyoun smelled of pine, a light musk and wood sage, he could smell it on the collar of the t-shirt Seungyoun lent him. He could also smell it on Seungyoun’s skin when the older man draped his arm over the back of the passenger seat to reverse the car out of the driveway to take Hangyul home.

And perhaps, he also learned that he might have a small crush on Seungyoun.

“So,” Yohan gingerly flipped a page of his textbook, “now, he makes your heart want to nut too?”

Hangyul rolled over on his bed with a deep sigh. “I feel a lot of things when I’m around him. He’s such a great father and he’s doing so much for his kid. He’s literally so amazing and he’s doing all of this while looking that fine? I don’t know how to function like a normal human being around him.”

“Ah, so he makes your heart want to nut, but your feral need to get smashed still overpowers everything.”

“Can you stop implying I need to get laid at every chance you get?”

Yohan blinked, looking up at Hangyul. He was quiet for a moment, studying Hangyul with confused eyes. He pursed his lips, “I’m not implying anything. I’m directly _ saying _you need to get laid.”

“Yohan, can we be serious for _ one _ second?” 

Yohan snorted. 

“I’m always serious.”

“You’re never serious when it comes to me and _ Seungyoun hyung _,” Hangyul retorted. Yohan shrugged.

“Is there anything between you two, though?” he asked, “Like, does he even have the slightest idea that you want to smash? Or even that you have a huge crush on him? I really don’t think you’re making it obvious enough. Either that, or he’s really dense.”

“Every time I see him, I’m with his kid,” Hangyul hissed. “How am I supposed to make it obvious?”

Yohan closed the textbook with a grin. 

“Tell him you want to smash,” he replied. 

“And risk getting fired? No thanks.”

As much as he insisted that he didn’t want to make all of his feelings obvious, the next thunderstorm had him finding shelter at Seungyoun’s place, again. Drenched, standing at Seungyoun’s doorstep, Hangyul felt the shame seeping into his bones after he rang the doorbell.

Seungyoun was kind when he opened the door and smiled at him. 

“I knew it was you when the doorbell rang,” Seungyoun remarked. Hangyul had the decency to look flustered as Dohyon ran down the hall to grab him a towel. “I didn’t know if you had class today but I figured you might drop by if you forgot your umbrella again.”

“I hope I’m not imposing,” Hangyul muttered. Seungyoun shook his head. 

“You’re not. Come in,” he said. Then, with a glance at Hangyul, a quick up-and-down, he smiled, “Let’s get you dry and warm. And maybe into a change of new clothes.”

The hopeful part of Hangyul wanted to believe Seungyoun was hoping he’d stop by.

Dohyon dashed down the hallway with the fluffy towel in his hands. The child offered it to Hangyul with a toothy smile. Gratefully, Hangyul took it from his hands to dry himself off. 

“Text me next time,” Seungyoun smiled at him. “You get out of class at around the same time as Dohyonnie, right? I have to pick him up from school anyway, so if I’m free, I’d be happy to pick you up and take you home. You’ll get sick from walking around in a storm.”

Hangyul swore his heart skipped a beat. He looked down, hair dripping with rainwater.

“You don’t have to do that for me,” Hangyul mumbled. 

Seungyoun dabbed the droplets away with the towel hanging around his shoulders with a smile. 

“Dohyon loves you,” Seungyoun told him, reassuring. His eyes were soft as he spoke and he kept a hand gently resting on his son’s shoulder. Dohyon positively beamed at the remark, nodding his head in agreement with his father. “You’re always welcome here, even if you’re not scheduled to work for the day.”

It blurred the lines in their relationship.

“Dohyon-ah, can you bring me the empty plates, please?” Hangyul glanced over his shoulder at the child playing on his phone at the dinner table. “You can set up the board game after!”

Dohyon gently placed Hangyul’s phone onto the table and carefully stacked the empty plates. Dohyon beamed when Hangyul took the plates from him and ruffled his hair with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said. Dohyon grinned.

The child ran off to the living room to set up the board game.

Dinner at Seungyoun’s place became a thing somewhere between taking shelter from the rain and coming over to hang out with Dohyon when he didn’t need to work. Dohyon insisted that he should stay after his tutoring sessions on Saturdays so they could have dinner together and play a board game. According to Dohyon, playing board games with _ just _ his father wasn’t fun enough. Wooseok stopped coming over all the time and Dohyon was stuck playing games with his father (“And as cool as dad is, he always lets me win and that’s not very cool of him,” the child explained).

There was the sound of shuffling footsteps behind him as he turned on the tap to rinse the plates.

“You’re washing the dishes, too? I don’t pay you enough for this,” Seungyoun chuckled, low and amused. 

Hangyul huffed, rolling his eyes in good nature.

“I’m not doing this for payment, hyung,” he replied, turning his head as he heard Seungyoun come closer.

“Mm?” Seungyoun appeared to his left, innocent smile on his lips. He was so close to Hangyul, he could feel his heart stilling. “You’re not hoping for some kind of tip in return for washing my dishes?”

Hangyul snorted, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, “Not in cash.”

Seungyoun arched a brow. He leaned against the edge of the counter, curious.

“Not in cash?” he repeated, interested. Hangyul licked his lips and averted his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he answered, softer. He nervously scrubbed at an invisible stain on one of the plates.

“So, you want something?” Seungyoun inquired, lips pursed. Hangyul licked his lips again, staring hard at the impossibly clean plate in his hands. He continued scrubbing at it.

“Maybe,” he mumbled. 

Seungyoun heard it. 

He looked amused. The tone of his voice mirrored the look on his face, “What could you possibly want from me if it isn’t money, Hangyul?”

Hangyul could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

His breath quickened. 

He swallowed hard.

_ “Dad!” _Dohyon’s voice broke the silence between them with an imaginary shatter.

Seungyoun pushed himself off the counter, responding to his son’s call with a hum. 

He gave Hangyul one last look, brow arched and curious. 

_ “Dad, I can’t reach the box!” _

“I’m coming!” Seungyoun called back.

Hangyul nearly collapsed against the sink as soon as Seungyoun disappeared from the kitchen.

_ Oh my god. _

Game night was a blur. 

Dohyon won the unreasonably calm game of monopoly they played, but he wasn’t nearly as upset as when his father would simply let him win all the games. And while he wasn’t upset about winning all the games, he was terribly upset that he wasn’t allowed to go with his father to drive Hangyul home. 

He was ready to throw a tantrum when Seungyoun gently ushered him to bed.

“Your dad isn’t driving me home, Dohyon-ah,” Hangyul insisted. “I’m walking.”

Seungyoun shot him a look, “It’s almost ten, Hangyul.”

The disapproval was clear in the older man’s voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Hangyul answered. “I live nearby.”

The child sniffed, clinging to Hangyul. 

“Hyung, it’s not good to walk around at night. Dad says it’s dangerous.”

Hangyul’s lips tugged into a small smile, fond. He wasn’t sure why he was so against the ride Seungyoun was offering him, but his brain screamed at him to get away from the older man for the night. He already let too much of himself go for the day. It was dangerous. 

“I’m an adult, Dohyon-ah. I’ll be fine.”

_ It wasn’t fine for Seungyoun. _

Seungyoun sighed, “Let me drive you home, Hangyul. I don’t feel good letting you walk home.”

Hangyul frowned, “What about Dohyon? He has to get to bed.”

“Dad, I want to go too!” Dohyon clung to Hangyul tightly. His eyes were wide and pleading. 

Seungyoun visibly deflated. He sighed. 

“No, your Hangyul hyung is walking home,” he said after a long moment of silence. “We’re not going anywhere. I’m putting you to bed.”

Dohyon pouted. Seungyoun ruffled his hair with a roll of his eyes.

“Going to bed isn’t very cool, dad,” he muttered. Seungyoun snorted.

“Going to bed is going to make you grow up big, strong and cool like your daddy,” Hangyul told him.

Seungyoun looked surprised. He turned his head to look at Hangyul. Hangyul avoided his eyes.

Dohyon rubbed his eyes, “Okay, fine… I’ll go to bed.”

Hangyul smiled fondly at the child. 

“Good. You need all the rest you can get,” he told him, “Go brush your teeth, okay?”

Dohyon obediently nodded his head and ran off to the washroom.

For a moment, Seungyoun studied Hangyul silently. The silence between them was thick and unreadable. Hangyul never could tell what was on Seungyoun’s mind but there was something different about the silence that settled between them, this time. Seungyoun watched as Hangyul slipped his shoes on.

He cleared his throat, “Get home safely, Hangyul.”

“I will,” he answered. 

There was another silence that settled between them.

Seungyoun broke it.

“Hey, text me when you get home.”

Hangyul glanced back at the older man.

“… okay.”

` **Lee Hangyul** (10:12 p.m.)  
I got home safely, hyung.`

`**Cho Seungyoun** (10:15 p.m.)  
Good, I’m glad.`

`**Lee Hangyul** (10:16 p.m.)  
Did you manage to get Dohyon to sleep?`

`**Cho Seungyoun** (10:17 p.m.) `  
` Dohyon finally went to bed. `  
`He always gets so excited when you’re around, it’s impossible to put him to bed.`

`**Lee Hangyul ** (10:20 p.m.)  
He’s so cute.`

`**Lee Hangyul ** (10:23 p.m.)  
Do you get excited when I’m around, too?`

`**Cho Seungyoun** (10:31 p.m.) `  
`Haha, me? `  
`I’m happy when you’re around, Hangyul.`

(Hangyul’s heart thudded loudly in his chest. He stared at the text message for a long moment, silent.)

`**Lee Hangyul** (10:35 p.m.)  
Aw, really?`

`**Cho Seungyoun** (10:39 p.m.) `  
`Of course. You’re lovely company. `  
`And Dohyon loves you.`

`** _Lee Hangyul _ ** _ (Unsent Draft, 10:39 p.m.) _ _  
_ _ What about you? _`

`**Cho Seungyoun ** (10:40 p.m.)  
That’s always a plus for company.`

`**Cho Seungyoun ** (10:47 p.m.) `  
`By the way, we never finished our conversation earlier. `  
`When you were washing the dishes for me. `  
`What did you mean?`

``

`**Lee Hangyul ** (11:51 p.m.)  
Don’t worry about it, hyung.`

`**Lee Hangyul** (12:07 a.m.)  
I was just being silly.`

`**Cho Seungyoun ** (5:39 a.m.)`  
`Okay, if you’re sure.`  
`If you need or want something, you should ask, okay? If I can help, I will. You’re important to Dohyon, so you’re important to me, Hangyul.`

``

The lines blurred again.

The next time it rained, Hangyul took Seungyoun up on his offer to drive him home.

Late November was cold. Seungyoun was heading back from work and Yohan was watching Dohyon for the day. They weren’t in a rush to get anywhere and Seungyoun was kind enough to pick him up.

He was greeted with a bright smile and the soft sound of Seungyoun’s laughter (“So, you finally don’t want to run to my house in the rain?” Seungyoun teased with bright eyes). The rest of the ride was quiet. 

Hangyul spent the ride staring at Seungyoun’s side profile, sharp features and the soft curve of his cheek. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the pretty man sitting inches away from him. Months ago, he might have let his mind wander to inappropriate thoughts; inappropriate imagery of Seungyoun’s soft lips on his skin. Now, all Hangyul could think about was the gentle press of Seungyoun’s lips against his own.

And he wondered, _ what changed? If anything at all. _

He stayed quiet until they turned into his driveway.

“Seungyoun hyung,” Hangyul called softly before he could stop himself. 

He swallowed as Seungyoun turned to look at him with curious eyes and a small smile. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Hangyul’s heart pounded in his chest, heavy and loud.

Hangyul’s voice was quiet, “I’m going to do something weird. Don’t hate me.”

Seungyoun looked confused for a moment. He arched an eyebrow as if to press an inquiry.

The words never left his lips because suddenly, Hangyul’s lips were softly pressed against his.

There was a soft gasp of surprise from the older man. With his heart racing loudly in his chest, Hangyul squeezed his eyes shut, hopeful but not hoping for too much. He held his breath. 

The world stopped around them when Seungyoun’s hand gently rested against his cheek. The older man tilted his head, his lips moved against Hangyul’s slowly. And for a moment, all Hangyul could feel was the heat of Seungyoun’s skin against his, the heat of his lips against his own, _ the racing of his heart. _

He melted.

And when Seungyoun pulled away, reality hit him like a ton of bricks, smashing him out of the trance.

There was a flicker of confusion in Seungyoun’s eyes. That was enough for Hangyul to panic.

“_ I— _thanks for driving me home,” he managed to utter. 

He slammed the door of the car shut behind him when he ran into his home.

If there was anything left of the distinguishable line in their relationship, it blurred beyond recognition. 

According to Yohan, Wooseok was tired of their shit.

He was tired of the way they gravitate towards one another with a strong, almost magnetic pull but they failed to do anything about it. Wooseok told Yohan that Seungyoun stared at his phone constantly waiting for a text from Hangyul, a little too hopeful but a little too unsure of his feelings. 

It ignited a little bit of hope in his chest to know it. 

But Hangyul was tired of the way they looked at one another and never moved towards one another. They were too afraid to do anything outside of dance around one another. Hangyul’s tutoring sessions with Dohyon consisted of nothing more than teaching the child and avoiding lingering stares from across the room. There was too much unspoken as Hangyul sat in the living room, teaching Seungyoun’s child.

They never spoke about the kiss. 

Hangyul’s heart felt heavy in his chest. 

He felt Seungyoun’s eyes on him as he marked Dohyon’s quiz. 

There was a loud knock on the front door. Seungyoun’s eyes finally moved away as he headed to the door.

Hangyul suddenly felt like he could breathe normally again.

At the sound of a visitor at the door, Dohyon hopped up from his seat beside Hangyul, immediately. He ran down the hallway to the front door with his father. Hangyul stayed seated as he continued to litter checkmarks over Dohyon’s quiz paper.

_ It was Wooseok. _Hangyul could tell by the sound of his voice. 

Hangyul finished marking the quiz paper and he got up to join the crowd at the front door. As he peeked around the corner, Wooseok’s eyes caught sight of him. The older man’s lips quirked into a grin.

“I’m taking your son with me,” Wooseok declared. 

Having stepped in halfway through the conversation, Hangyul had no idea what they were talking about but he could tell something changed when Wooseok caught sight of him. The glint in Wooseok’s eyes made it obvious.

“What? He’s in the middle of something,” Seungyoun frowned.

Hangyul’s lips pressed into a terse smile, interrupting quietly, “We just finished, actually. I don’t have anything else for him today. He got a perfect score on his quiz.”

Dohyon beamed proudly at his father. The attention turned to him for a second. Hangyul kept his eyes on Wooseok, unwilling to look Seungyoun in the eyes.

“Dohyon-ah, do you want to come with uncle Wooseok?” Wooseok asked him, eyes bright. He opened his arms for the child to run into. It almost looked comedic because the child he was beckoning towards him was almost his height. “You can hang out with Jinwoo!” 

“You’re going to Jinwoo’s house?” Dohyon asked, curious eyes widening. Wooseok nodded.

“Mhmm,” he replied. Dohyon approached him with a small smile. “I’m friends with Jinwoo’s big brother so we’re going to go to Jinwoo’s house! We can leave your dad and Hangyul hyung here to hang out with each other. We’ll have a good time with Jinwoo!”

Wooseok stared at Hangyul pointedly over the top of Dohyon’s head. Hangyul swallowed.

Awkward, Hangyul excused himself to the bathroom.

He heard Wooseok dismiss Dohyon to his room to get dressed for the weather outside, ignoring Seungyoun’s complaints about Wooseok stealing his son from him. He heard Dohyon’s laughter at his father’s complaints. Hangyul ran the tap and stared at the mirror for a long moment.

_ What was he supposed to do alone with Seungyoun? How was he supposed to control himself? _

Seungyoun already knew he didn’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day. He couldn’t make excuses to leave Seungyoun alone. Not when he knew he would have wanted this if he weren’t so weighed down with confusion about their relationship.

He splashed water on his face to calm himself down. _ It was going to be fine. Surely. _

When he came back to the living room, there was a serious look on Wooseok’s face and Dohyon was still in his bedroom. Hangyul hid behind the wall, an effort to conceal himself and not interrupt.

“Seungyoun,” he heard Wooseok say, a harsh whisper, “that boy is in love with you. You’re not doing yourself any favours dancing around him all the time. What’s he going to do but pine after you? If you say the word, that boy will drop onto his knees and suck your dick. _ He’s in love with you._”

Hangyul pressed himself against the wall, panicked. _ Wooseok knew too much. _

“What about Dohyon?” Seungyoun whispered back to him, distress obvious in his tone. “What would he think about it? I have to think about what my son would think of me too, you know?”

“You and I both know that Dohyon loves that boy with everything he has,” Wooseok told him. “This isn’t about Dohyon anymore, Seungyoun. You know that. You’re making excuses because you’re afraid. But he’s head over heels for you. Can’t you see that? He’d do anything for you.” Wooseok sighed, “What do _ you _ feel for him? Because if it’s nothing, you better let him know before you ruin someone’s life.”

“Wooseok, you know I can’t just _ make _a decision like this,” Seungyoun argued. “He’s too young for me.”

Hangyul’s heart dropped. He brewed up a storm in his head, excuses to leave the apartment as soon as Wooseok took Dohyon with him. He wasn’t good with confrontation. He and Seungyoun hadn’t had a proper conversation since he kissed him. He couldn’t risk it because no matter what, Seungyoun had too large a part of his heart. He knew Wooseok was right. Still, he’d do anything for Seungyoun.

“You can,” Wooseok answered, sternly. “You can’t keep stringing him on. He might be young but he’s smart enough to make decisions about how he feels. He likes you so much. _ He _ doesn’t care about the age gap between you two,” his voice softened, “and I know you. You don’t either.” 

There was the sound of footsteps shuffling beside him. Hangyul almost jumped in surprise at the sound of Dohyon’s voice. He gasped, swallowing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hyung, why are you standing here?” Dohyon asked, innocent eyes wide.

Hangyul cleared his throat. It caught both Wooseok and Seungyoun’s attention. They looked in his direction. Wooseok was quick to pretend they hadn’t been speaking at all.

“Are you ready to go, Dohyon-ah?” Wooseok asked, eyes bright.

Dohyon nodded, excitedly.

“Let’s go!”

It got harder to avoid Seungyoun’s eyes after Wooseok took Dohyon’s hand and left the house. 

There was a pressure left from the way Wooseok glared at them.

Hangyul handed the quiz paper he’d marked to Seungyoun and explained that Dohyon was doing a lot better in school. To a degree, Hangyul almost wanted to mention that he thought Dohyon wouldn’t be needing him anymore if he kept progressing at this rate.

Seungyoun’s face was unreadable. It was too quiet.

Hangyul cleared his throat, nervously.

“Okay, so, I think I’m going to go, hyung,” he started. 

“Hangyul, wait,” Seungyoun cut him off promptly. The older man stepped closer. 

Hangyul held his breath, “Yeah?”

Seungyoun’s eyes met with his. Hangyul looked away.

Backed up so closely to the wall in the foyer of their house, though, Hangyul felt helpless. 

“Hangyul,” Seungyoun called. He tilted the younger man’s chin, making him look at him. Hangyul felt his heart racing loudly in his chest. _ Surely, Seungyoun knew what he was doing to him. _“You like me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do,” he whispered, nervous, “I certainly don’t hate you. I mean, why would I—?”

“Hangyul,” Seungyoun stopped him. “I think you know what I mean.”

Guilty, the younger man looked down. Seungyoun was so close to him, he could feel the older man’s gaze burning. And he swore Seungyoun could feel the beating of his heart. Hangyul swallowed, hard.

“I think you already know, hyung.”

Seungyoun moved his face closer. Hangyul pressed himself back against the wall.

“I want to hear it from you.”

There was something in the tone of Seungyoun’s voice that was so certain, so demanding. 

Hangyul peered at him from beneath his lashes. 

“I like you,” he whispered. “I like you a lot, hyung.”

This time, Seungyoun kissed him.

With his back pressed against the soft mattress of Seungyoun’s bed with Seungyoun hovering over him, Hangyul’s heart raced in his chest and his body thrummed with the excitement of Seungyoun’s hands on him. He’d been waiting so long for the moment Seungyoun would put his hands all over his body. It came to him in a flurry of heated kisses and haphazard touches; Seungyoun’s touches felt like heaven. 

_ Seungyoun’s touches were so much more than his imagination. _

Their lips met, pressed together in wanting kisses, soft groans and heavy breaths—as if they’d both been waiting for a moment like this for much too long. For Hangyul, it was.

Hangyul’s hands slid down Seungyoun’s body slowly. He tugged at the soft material of Seungyoun’s shirt as a quiet groan muffled itself against his lips, desperate and impatient. The older man pulled away from his lips to undress, quick to catch onto Hangyul’s silent plea. 

Seungyoun pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor.

For a moment, Hangyul marvelled at the older man’s body; smooth skin, inked and beautiful. 

Seungyoun looked down at him, fond amusement on his lips. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Hangyul’s lips, delicate. He chuckled quietly, “What is it? Do you like what you see?”

Hangyul nodded, entranced.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured. Seungyoun laughed against his lips. Seungyoun moved, brushing his nose against the younger man’s cheek. He scattered the kisses down Hangyul’s jawline.

“Thank you,” he whispered against his skin.

Hangyul tilted his head, catching Seungyoun’s lips again.

He took a breath, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

A playful smirk danced across Seungyoun’s lips, mischievous.

“How long?” Seungyoun shifted, kisses moving down to the younger man’s neck. Soft lips found the soft flesh of Hangyul’s collar, Seungyoun’s kisses spilled across the stripe of skin that exposed itself when Hangyul’s t-shirt slipped off his shoulder. Hangyul groaned quietly in response.

Hangyul swallowed. Suddenly shy, he whispered, “A long time.”

Seungyoun chuckled, a low sound that sent an electrifying spark down Hangyul’s body.

“I shouldn’t keep you waiting then, should I?”

The heat pooled in Hangyul’s groin. He gripped the older man’s hair, fingers curling around dark locks. He was impatient and restless but there was something about the way that Seungyoun kissed him that made him not want the older man to ever stop. Hangyul tugged, pulling Seungyoun back to him. 

Seungyoun leaned back down to kiss him again. This time, the heat enveloped Hangyul entirely; an overwhelming rush across his body and a shiver down his spine.

Seungyoun stripped him easily, his t-shirt pulled over his head and his sweatpants pushed down to his knees. He discarded Hangyul’s clothes on the floor next to the bed. The warmth of Seungyoun’s skin against his own scorched him with desire. Seungyoun looked down at him with dark, half-lidded eyes.

Eager to please, a swift movement had Seungyoun’s back against the mattress, Hangyul above him.

Caged between the younger man’s arms, Seungyoun took a breath, surprised, “Easy, baby.”

Hangyul’s heart thudded in his chest. 

His voice was a low murmur, “I want to make you feel good, hyung.”

There was a gentle flush of colour on Hangyul’s cheeks. The nerves ran through his veins. He spent months fantasizing about this moment. He spent months thinking about how he would please Seungyoun if given the chance. There was an unreasonable worry that he wouldn’t do _ enough _ to make the older man _ feel _everything Hangyul felt. But despite his nerves, Hangyul’s eyes were glassy, blown wide with lust. 

Seungyoun groaned.

“Come here.”

Deft fingers made quick work of Seungyoun’s sweatpants. More than anything, he wanted to see more of the older man’s body; wanted to please him with every little touch. Hangyul was on his knees between Seungyoun’s legs as soon as the clothing was discarded on the floor. 

Pretty eyes met with Seungyoun’s darker eyes. Hangyul took the older man’s erection into his hands and pressed his lips against the head; a soft kiss to the tip before a kittenish lick circled him. Seungyoun groaned lowly. His fingers found their way to grip into Hangyul’s hair. It urged him forward.

He tongued the slit, revelling in the way it made Seungyoun moan and tighten his grip. Then, daring, he wrapped his lips around the older man’s cock. Hangyul took the length into his mouth, suckling gently. Seungyoun cursed under his breath. Hangyul’s lashes fluttered as he looked up at him, _ obscene. _

Pride burned in his chest and straight down to his arousal at the thought of _ him _ being the one to reduce Seungyoun into a mess under his ministrations. 

The sight of flushed cheeks and the feeling of warm heat around his cock was never _ so good _.

Seungyoun’s hands wandered, groping at Hangyul’s ass and squeezing. The younger man moaned.

“You’re so pretty,” Seungyoun muttered under his breath, admiring the way Hangyul’s lips stretched around his girth; lewd. Hangyul’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he slowly unwound the older man in his mouth. He hummed, pleased with the sound of praise. 

Seungyoun’s hips involuntarily bucked up into his mouth, his erection pushing against the back of his throat roughly. Hangyul gagged, pulling off the older man’s cock with a cough, eyes teary.

_ “Shit,” _ Seungyoun swore. “I’m so sorry.”

A scramble of limbs had Hangyul wrestled back onto the bed. Seungyoun cupped his cheek, too gentle for someone who was just sucking him off. His thumb brushed away the stray tear that slipped from his eye. The older man peered at him with worry in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he whispered. He pressed soft kisses to Hangyul’s face.

“I’m fine, hyung,” he replied. “I’m _ fine _.”

Seungyoun treated him like he was delicate, like glass that could fall apart in his hands. The older man cupped his face in his hands, a small smile on his lips; gentle.

“Let me take care of you, okay?” he whispered. The glitter of sincerity in his eyes overpowered the lust clouding them. Seungyoun pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “You’ve been waiting for this. I shouldn’t make you work for it, should I?”

He wanted to argue it.

Seungyoun didn’t leave him with any room for argument. 

He was gentle with him; soft kisses littered down his body and featherlight touches all over.

Seungyoun said he wouldn’t make him wait but he teased him until he was on the verge of tears. Hangyul’s lips parted in a silent moan when Seungyoun’s lubricated fingers slid into him, but the older man worked him until he was whimpering and panting. He fingered him slowly, stretched him out slowly, until Hangyul was begging for him.

_ “Hyung.” _

Tears have never looked so pretty on anyone. 

Dishevelled with flushed cheeks, panting and wrecked; nothing looked prettier than Hangyul.

Lust burned in the older man’s eyes. He took pity on the younger man.

He pulled his fingers out. Hangyul whined helplessly at the loss. 

Seungyoun moved quickly. He guided his erection to Hangyul’s stretched hole, pushing into him. With a sharp gasp, Hangyul’s jaw slacked at the sensation of being stretched out and _ filled _ with _ Seungyoun. _

He was so high-strung and desperate by the time Seungyoun fucked him. Gasping, his hands gripped into the sheets beneath him, knuckles turning white as Seungyoun thrust into him. The older man’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in time with his trusts.

Hangyul’s orgasm came crashing onto him like a wave of heat that left his head spinning and his body trembling with the force of it. Seungyoun’s grip on his hips was enough to bruise. The older man continued thrusting into his oversensitive body and the threat of tears hanging on the pretty curve of his lashes had Seungyoun’s fond eyes never leaving his. 

“You’re so pretty,” Seungyoun mumbled, mindlessly, between his thrusts._ “So goddamn pretty.” _

Seungyoun came spilling pearly ropes of cum onto Hangyul’s stomach with a loud grunt. 

The older man collapsed onto the bed beside him, chest heaving. 

It took them a moment to come down from their high.

Silently, Seungyoun shifted on the bed to grab tissues to clean off the younger man’s body. As he sat up to wipe Hangyul’s body clean of his cum, the younger man’s eyes met his.

Hangyul was the first to speak. He stared up at the ceiling.

“Hyung,” he called. Seungyoun hummed. “What does this make us?”

Seungyoun chuckled, “Are you asking me to decide?”

“I don’t know. Shouldn’t you?” he mumbled. 

“Why me?”

He averted his eyes, unwilling to look Seungyoun in the eyes. _ He’d know that he overheard the conversation Seungyoun shared with Wooseok. _

He licked his lips, “Aren’t you afraid of what… your son might think of you?”

Seungyoun’s eyes softened. 

“Dohyon loves you,” he answered, voice as soft as his touch. His fingertips were gentle against Hangyul’s cheek. He made him look at him, “You’re important to both of us, Hangyul. No matter what our relationship is, I think Dohyon can understand it.”

He studied him quietly. Seungyoun exhaled, “What do you want us to be?”

Hangyul shifted on the bed. He pulled the blanket over himself, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

Seungyoun watched him with soft eyes as he shifted. 

“… I like you a lot, hyung,” he mumbled into the pillow. “But, I’ll do anything you want.”

The twenty-eight-year-old man sighed.

“How does something like _ ‘boyfriend’ _ sound to you, mm?” he asked, “We’ll take it slow.”

Hangyul peered at him from over the edge of the blanket.

“As slow as we can after you just fucked me?”

Seungyoun snorted. He hovered over the younger man, forehead gently pressed against Hangyul’s.

“I made you wait forever,” Seungyoun whispered. “I knew how you felt about me and I still made you wait. I was in so much denial and I didn’t want to let our relationship go so far. I didn’t know I was already too deep to back out, okay?” He exhaled, “We’ve gone slow enough.” 

A small smile danced across Seungyoun’s lips, his pretty eyes glittering.

“But, if this is something you’d like, Hangyul—if you want to randomly hold my hand whenever you want until we’re sure of what we want—I’m okay with that. It’s whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want. I told you before, didn’t I? If you want something, tell me: I’ll do it if I can.”

Hangyul’s eyes glittered with mischief. He smiled.

“I’ll tell you what I want if you kiss me first.”

Seungyoun laughed, a bright sound of amusement.

_ “Whatever you want.” _

`**Lee Hangyul** (7:21 p.m.)  
Guess who’s dating a whole daddy.`

`**Kim Yohan** (7:21 p.m.)  
Disgusting.`

`**Kim Yohan ** (8:05 p.m.)  
Hey, tell your boyfriend not to fire me now that he has you, though.`

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
honestly, what was the point of this? i don't know. it took a turn i wasn't aiming for.


End file.
